Study Break: Show Me Yours
by JTweety1186
Summary: About Gerald and a girlfriend at City Central College. She's a bit too wrapped up in work, and he comes up with a way to release her tension. Will it work?


**__**

Study Break: Show Me Yours

It was sophomore year at 3C (City Central College) for the gang whom years ago, were still forth graders at P.S. 118. Since graduating from high school, some relationships came together, some didn't last, and chaos came knocking on almost everyone's door. But now things were starting to turn for the better. And someone's room temperature was beginning to rise.

Gerald Johansen was a sports superstar at the college, excelling in American Football, Baseball, Basketball, and of all things, Soccer. Yet, he's always trusted with keeping up with schoolwork and having a bit of fun now and then, too. He wasn't just a shadow of his older brother, Jamie O. His desired relationship with Phoebe did, however fizzled down to nothing more than a friendship. 

Recently, though, he had gotten with Julia. Julia Matthews was just an all-around easy-going person, a female version of Gerald almost. But one of her biggest quirks was not taking time for herself. Her thing was to study until everything was practically memorized. And it seemed lately that if Gerald wanted to even see her, he could only stare as she was studying. 

Today, this happened to be one of those times. Gerald was at her apartment, and they were both sitting on the couch. As you think lovers would be, they weren't. Instead of being all cuddled up and being all 'cute,' Julia sat on one end of the couch propped up on her elbow with a textbook, and Gerald sat there on the other end, watching T.V. Any sudden moves he's try to make, she'd stop him. 

"I've got to study this." she'd keep saying.

"But the test's only two weeks away." he's kept telling her. But it was no use. She did what she wanted and he watched T.V. After a while, he looked over. She hadn't looked up from her book. He'd had enough.

"I can't take this anymore." He pulled the book away from Julia.

"What are you doing, Gerald? Give that back!" She whined. Gerald stuck out his bottom lip in pity.

"Aw, wittle Juwie wants her book back." 

"Gerald."

"But seriously, Julie. You need a break. You don't know anymore than you knew yesterday, or even the whole grading period. Now come over here." Julia looked at him. She knew he was right. He motioned her over, and she followed, now lying up against him.

"Now just relax. Watch some T.V." he says as he takes off her glasses. "Okay?" He then kisses her on the cheek. Now they were both being 'cute,' sitting there, watching BET 's 106 & Park. Now suddenly, Gerald was the one studying. Female Anatomy. He made a move for her jacket but was interrupted by the New Joint Of The Day. Today, it was "Grindin'" by the Clipse [featuring Pharell (Neptunes/N.E.R.D.)]

Julie got up to re-enact the part where the girls were doing the Harlem Shake. She totally sucked at it, but Gerald didn't find it that humorous. She sat back down as the video faded off screen. When settled, Gerald continued with his business. Julia was beginning to fall asleep. With a mere touch of her breasts through her jacket, she objected. The second time, she sounded annoyed and slapped Gerald's hand away. So, they sat there. The BET.com Countdown was coming on. Julia had her eyes closed on Gerald's chest.

"Julie?" He woke her up. She stirred.

"Can I kiss you?" She thought, 'I guess if he really wanted to. He asked.'_ She leaned in, partnering up in a full make-out mode. As the kisses went deeper, so did Gerald's hands. The zipper on Julia's jacket slowly came down as they continued to kiss. Gerald rubbed gently on Julia's breasts, making her nipples harden in her bra. _

Breaking from their kiss, Gerald lead Julia into straddling him. He had a wicked smile on his face as she looked down at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"Let me see em'"

"What?"

"Let me see em'"

"No."

"Let me!"

"No way, ya silly boy."

"Please, Julie?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeee!!!!!" Julia finally gave up.

"Oh, alright!" She said, lifting her bra to show two small, but firm ivory jugs.

"Happy now?" Gerald gave her a wolf whistle as she once again covered her boobs up. Her jacket came off all the way and fell to the floor. The both were back to exploring each other's mouths. Julia had a plan now, so she stopped him.

"Can I see yours?" Gerald looked at her.

"What you mean 'can you see mine?'"

"Well, I showed you mine, now show me yours." He hesitated.

"Please?" She asked with a sexual innocence in her voice. She kissed him, riding him fully clothed. 

"I've never seen a hard one before. They never show it on a BBC documentary." She whispered in his ear. She gave his crouch a slight squeeze, his breath stopped momentarily. Julia leaned back on his lap to see his full face.

"Please?" She stuck her lip out, and undid the zipper on Gerald's pants. He reached into the slit of his boxers and pulled out half of his nine inch. Julia didn't do anything drastic, just touch the tip of it. She leaned back as Gerald was feeling his way down to the top of her jeans. After getting back up, she rode his again.

Now heated, they were both in need. Julia got off his lap and settled down on the couch and Gerald took his shirt off, finally laying on top of her. She felt wet and he was ready, so he started kissing her up and down her body. As he was about to take away her bottom half, Julia ordered him to stop.

"Why?"

"Because you've got to go."

"Right." he said in disbelief.

"Seriously Gerald, you've got to go."

"Why?"

"Because I've got to study." She said with a laugh.

"What?!" She laughed harder as he got off of her. 

"I can't believe this." He said as he fixed himself up.

"Sorry." They stood up and headed to the door. They kissed each other good-bye. Gerald tried to be smooth with getting his hands down her pants. She tapped the back of his head as he smiled.

"Get out!"

"Fine, I'm going. I can't believe you'd pick studying over me."

"Well, believe it. Bye." She said as she closed her door. He left.


End file.
